


Он видит

by Agent_Alvares, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Contactless Sex, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, Semi-Public Sex, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Alvares/pseuds/Agent_Alvares, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020
Summary: Он видит. Она знает. И наоборот.
Relationships: Shin-Ah/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|10: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Он видит

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: бесконтактный секс, полупубличный секс, взгляд сквозь одежду.

Они никогда не говорили об этом, не пытались дать этому название и не делали попыток изменить что-то в их и без того непростых отношениях. Они никогда не пытались взять больше, чем готовы были дать, и не пытались нарушить то хрупкое равновесие, которого достигли.

Просто иногда Йона становилась не к месту задумчивой и рассеянной — больше, чем обычно. Просто иногда взгляд Шинъи становился слишком пристальным и неотрывным для простой случайности.

«Он видит», — понимала Йона, и её дыхание становилось чаще, соски под одеждой твердели, а от вожделения сладко и томно сосало под ложечкой. Между ног становилось горячо и влажно, и с каждой секундой нарастающего напряжения ей казалось, что ещё немного — и она не вынесет этой сладкой пытки, лопнет, как налитый соком спелый плод. Это её пугало и будоражило одновременно, в виски стучалась гремучая смесь из тайного страха и наслаждения от порочности происходящего.

«Она знает», — не сомневался Шинъя, и его взгляд становился почти физически ощутим. Он скользил под одеждой, касался выступающих ключиц, ласкал невесомым фантомным прикосновением изгиб бедра, оглаживал ребра, как если бы это были руки. Шинъя видел, как наливается кровью спрятанный под слоями одежды чувствительный бугорок, как он трется и перекатывается, когда Йона стискивает колени, как капельки пота проступают на её коже и стекают, теряясь в нежной поросли паха.

Было что-то особенное, что-то восхитительное в этой связи без прикосновений, без взаимных ласк и без обязательств. Нарастающее вожделение копилось внутри, странным образом обостряя восприятие, и даже дуновение ветра превращалось в мучительную ласку без надежды на облегчение. В какой-то момент Йона вдруг застывала, переживая острый миг наслаждения и крепко сжимая подрагивающие колени, а затем разом обмякала.

Тяжелое дыхание было единственным свидетельством того, что произошло, и никто не догадывался о его истинной причине.

— Йона, ты устала? — первым беспокоился предусмотрительный Киджа, неспособный делать это не только молча, но и хотя бы сколько-то тихо. Тогда Хак командовал привал, Юн строго выговаривал принцессе за пренебрежение к своему здоровью, Дже-Ха вызывался дальше нести её на руках, за что неизменно удостаивался убийственного взгляда от Хака, Зено хитро щурился и жевал соломинку, не вступая в разговоры, а Йона…

«Она видит», — понимал Шинъя и неизменно растворялся в подступающих сумерках, чтобы найти укромное место и наконец сжать напряженную плоть в кулаке. «Он знает», — не сомневалась Йона, облизывая пересохшие губы и делая вид, что не заметила исчезновения одного из своих преданных хранителей.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_RNC17/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
